Object Crossovers!/Ailurophobe's Nightmare
Ailurophobe's Nightmare is the first episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, the contestants are turned into cats. Well, actually, they find out what they look like when turned into cats! Transcript *(Chicken Nugget, Bucket, Ribbon, and Dahlia have gathered all the contestants from their show together.) *Dahlia: Hey guys. I suppose you're all wondering why we've gathered you here. *Lala Lipstick: Yeah, what's going on? *Dahlia: Well, today is the day of the grand opening of a water park. *Captain Zoom: Yoylecake! *Dahlia: It's called the Battle For Dream Island Water Park, after our show. *Casper Cap: What about us, the Shopkins? What are we even doing here? *Skyanna: Or us, the Shoppies? *Pupkin Cake: Or us, the Shoppets? *Chicken Nugget: Good question, Casper Cap. You see, the Shopkins, the Shoppies, and the Shoppets will all be competing at the water park. *Bucket: Yeah, and the grand prize is Dream Island. *Tocky Cuckoo Clock: But Toasty Pop stole Dream Island, remember? *Toasty Pop: Technically, I didn't steal it. I bought it, using Yellow Face's Box of Paper Slips. But I decided to return it. That way, we can all have a chance to win it! *Lippy Lips: Wow! *Crown Jules: Oh my pin factory, Lippy Lips. You still use recycled lines? It's about time you had some new lines. If someone wins a prize, I hope it's a new VA for you. (notices she has her limbs again) Hey, why do I have my limbs back? *Ribbon: You have Mike Rophone to thank for that. He realized that your stabbing his speaker box was an accident, so he returned your limbs. *Mike Rophone: ♪Not only that, my speaker box was recovered!♪ *(TV enters.) *TV: Mistah Nugget, is there anything you'd like me to do? *(He nearly gets water on Chicken Nugget.) *Chicken Nugget: Yeah. Once we get to the water park, could you go get me some wires? *TV: Sure thing, Mistah Nugget! *Jessicake: Wait, how are we going to get to the water park? *Dahlia: The water park is just outside of Yoyleland. *Miss Sprinkles: But that's 2,763 miles away! *Dahlia: So we're going to have to use the Laser-Powered Teleportation Device to get there. *Yvonne Scone: But that only teleports people to the Tiny Loser Chamber. *Dahlia: Wrong. We only used it that way because we didn't know of any other way to use it. Now we do. *Rubie Blaze: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's GO! *Bucket: Hold on there, Rubie Blaze. We have to pick teams before we go. *Ribbon: Let's spin the wheel to pick team members. Now, with 127 contestants, we'll need six teams. *(Apple Blossom spins the wheel. It lands on Miss Sprinkles.) *Miss Sprinkles: Yay! *Dahlia: Spin again. *(Jessicake spins the wheel this time. It lands on Lynne Spring.) *Lynne Spring: Yes! *Chicken Nugget: Spin again. *(Pupkin Cake spins the wheel this time. It lands on Connie Console.) *Connie Console: Yihoo! *Sara Sushi: Hey, that's my line. *Bucket: Spin again. *(This time, Kooky Monroe spins the wheel. It lands on Tayler Tee.) *Tayler Tee: All right! *Dahlia: Spin again. *(This time, Foxy Lemons spins the wheel. It lands on Kylie Cone.) *Kylie Cone: Perfect! *Ribbon: Spin again. *(This time, Minty Paws spins the wheel. It lands on Slick Breadstick.) *Kylie Cone: Muy bueno! *Ribbon: Now, before you pick team members, I would like you to know that the LPTD has been combined with some Cat-Inator gadget, which turns contestants into cats. *Apple Blossom: That shouldn't be so bad. *MePad: It isn't if you know who's who. *Lippy Lips: Whaaaa? *Bucket: So before you pick team members, we'll show you some pictures of you guys turned into cats. Try to guess who's who. For you camp members, the deadline is August 27th. So here are the pictures! (Show pictures) *Bucket: They are numbered from left to right. Be warned: some are easier to guess than others. *Berry Tubs (looks at the pictures) I see why this episode is called Ailurophobe's Nightmare. *Bianca Banana: Why? *Berry Tubs: Ailurophobia is the irrational fear of cats. And we'll be turned into cats at the water park. To be continued! So, to sum things up... Each camp member must make three guesses as to who they think each cat is. You can guess the same person multiple times for the same cat. Guesses must be in a numbered list and formatted like this: #someone, someone, someone #someone, someone, someone #someone, someone, someone And so on. There are 38 cats in all. In this set, that is. I plan on making more. Well, what are you waiting for? GUESS! The deadline has been extended to August 27th. Results *Dahlia: When you guess, you'll go into the guessing room over here, so no one else will know what you guessed. *Chicken Nugget: We'll do this alphabetically, so Apple Blossom, you go first. *Apple Blossom: Okay. (She goes into the guessing room.) *Ribbon: Try to guess who's who. *Apple Blossom: Um, do I have to guess all of them? *Bucket: No. Just guess as many as you can. You can pass if you want, but your score for this challenge will be zero. *Apple Blossom: I pass. *Dahlia: Okay then. (Apple Blossom exits the guessing room.) Wild Style Apple Blossom, come on down. *Wild Style Apple Blossom: Quoi? (What?) *Pinkie Cola: Wild Style Apple Blossom, we know you speak English. You revealed it right before you were eliminated in TSB episode 12. *Wild Style Apple Blossom: Oh yeah. (She goes into the guessing room.) *Bucket: Wild Style Apple Blossom, make your guesses. *Wild Style Apple Blossom: Well, the first cat is Paintbrush. I can tell by the hair. The next one is Slurpy, because she doesn't have legs. The third one is Spongy. The fourth is Boombox. The fifth is...Fan? The sixth is clearly Boat. She has a sailor hat, and her hair looks like a sail. The seventh one is Pear, and the eighth... I can't tell. The ninth is obviously Puffball. I also can tell that Shieldy, Chocolatey, Hot Dog, Leafy, and Pinecone are among these cats. Oh, and Water Balloon and Yin-Yang. Other than that, I can't tell. *Chicken Nugget: Okay then. (Wild Style Apple Blossom exits.) Cheeky Chocolate, you're next. *Cheeky Chocolate: Okay. (She enters and looks at the cat pictures.) I pass. *Bucket: So your score is zero. *Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, come on! (She exits.) *Dahlia: Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate, come on down. *(Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate enters.) *Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate: I recognize Paintbrush, Cheesy, Slurpy, Boombox, Puffball, Fan, Party Hat, Suitcase, myself, Yin-Yang, Microphone, Balloon, Soap, and Pinecone. Other than that, I can't tell. *Ribbon: Okay. Kooky Cookie, you're next. *(Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate exits and Kooky Cookie enters.) *Kooky Cookie: I only recognize Paintbrush, Bubble, Music Note, Water Balloon, Yin-Yang, Shieldy, Soccer Ball, Rake, Horn, Pipey, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, and Puffball. *(She exits and Wild Style Kooky Cookie enters.) *Wild Style Kooky Cookie: Hmm... I pass. *Bucket: Oh, come on! It shouldn't be that hard. *(Wild Style Kooky Cookie exits and Strawberry Kiss enters.) *Strawberry Kiss: I recognize myself and Soccer Ball. Horn as well. Oh, and Puffball, Paintbrush, and Yin-Yang. And Water Balloon. That's pretty much it. *(Strawberry Kiss exits and Wild Style Strawberry Kiss enters.) *Wild Style Strawberry Kiss: Well, I recognize Bubble, Leafy, Puffball, Paintbrush, and Ice Cube. That's it. *(Wild Style Strawberry Kiss exits and Lippy Lips enters.) *Lippy Lips: I'll try my best. I recognize Slurpy, Boombox, myself, Pear, Party Hat, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shieldy, Hot Dog, and Shelly. That's all I can figure out. *(Lippy Lips exits and Wild Style Lippy Lips enters.) *Wild Style Lippy Lips: L-l-l-l-l-let me s-s-s-s-see. P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p *Bucket: Time's up! *Wild Style Lippy Lips: Oh, c-c-come on! *(Wild Style Lippy Lips exits and Spilt Milk enters. As Spilt Milk enters, she bumps into Lala Lipstick, who ends up lighting her fuse.) *Dahlia: Spilt Milk, you're next. What are your guesses? *Spilt Milk (to Lala Lipstick, who's outside): Oh no Lala, you lit my fuse! *(She exits before she can explode. She runs far away from the guessing room, as well as the other contestants, and then she explodes. She is recovered in the Spilt Milk Recovery Center. Wild Style Spilt Milk enters the guessing room after all of this.) *Wild Style Spilt Milk: The first six are Paintbrush, Lightbulb, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, and Boat. The eighth is Cheesy, the ninth is Puffball, the tenth is Suitcase, the 22nd is Leafy, and number 30 is Broccoli. *(She exits and Chee Zee enters.) *Chee Zee: Well, I recognize myself, Party Hat, Shieldy, and Hot Dog. Slurpy too, since she's the only legless cat who still has arms. *(Chee Zee exits and Cupcake Queen enters.) *Cupcake Queen: I'm not sure about anyone except Paintbrush, Puffball, Spongy, Boombox, Leafy, Slurpy, and Party Hat. And I think that one next to Party Hat could be Teddy Bear. *(Cupcake Queen exits.) *Chicken Nugget: Dum Mee Mee, you're next. *Mike Rophone Speaker Box: ♪Well, what are you waiting for, Dum Mee Mee? Come on!♪ *(Sarah Fairy Cake brings Dum Mee Mee in.) *Sarah Fairy Cake (sarcastically): I see Dum Mee Mee is really eager to do this. *(Sarah Fairy Cake exits.) *Ribbon: Dum Mee Mee, what are your guesses. *(Silence.) *Bucket: Time's up! *(Sarah Fairy Cake comes back to take Dum Mee Mee out of the guessing room. Once Sarah Fairy Cake and Dum Mee Mee leave, Toasty Pop enters.) *Toasty Pop: I pass. *(She leaves and Slick Breadstick enters.) *Slick Breadstick: Let me see... I recognize myself, Puffball, Golf Ball, Paintbrush, and Leafy. Oh, and Ice Cube. Also that clumsy Lippy Lips. *Lippy Lips (from outside the guessing room) : Hey! *(She leaves and Suzie Sundae enters.) *Suzie Sundae: That eighth one is me. I also see Yin-Yang, Soap, Paintbrush, Puffball, and Microphone. Oh yeah, and Nickel. That last guess was really worth more than five cents. (slaps knee) *(Suzie Sundae exits and Shady enters.) *Shady: Umm... Can I pass? *Dahlia: Okay, but your score is zero. *(Shady leaves and Milk Bud enters.) *Milk Bud: Before I guess, could we just cut to a montage? I have a feeling this will take a while. *Dahlia: I guess. *(The montage begins.) *Berry Tubs: Let's see. There's Paintbrush, Slurpy, Spongy, Boombox, Fan, Boat, Pear, Cheesy, Puffball, Suitcase, Party Hat, me, Music Note, Pinecone, Bubble... *Bubbleisha: Hmm... some Chinese guy... *Lynne Spring: Look, it's me! *Bubbleisha: Oh my collagen, it's THAT TRAITOR! *World Vacation Peppa-Mint: That first one is definitely Paintbrush. *Minty Paws: Leafy! *Bubbleisha: Umm... Is there a Cotton Candy on Object Trek? (points to Cat #15) *Connie Console: Soap, Rake, Chocolatey, me, Yin-Yang, Popsicley, Leafy, Shieldy, Horn, that clumsy Tennis Ball, Baseball, Golf Ball, Beach Ball, Nickel, Broccoli... *Crown Jules: I recognize Puffball, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Baseball, Soccer Ball, and Beach Ball. I don't see Snowball in here at all. Oh yeah, I see Spongy here as well. *Macy Macaron: Umm... Yin-Yang, I guess. What's next? *Mystabella: Hmm... Party Hat, Spongy, and... Present? (points to Cat #12 with her foot (she's armless, after all)) Also, Paintbrush, Lightbulb, and Soccer Ball. There's also Suitcase, Baseball, and Pinecone, and... Oh my glass! It's Puffball! *Bubbleisha: Umm... Disgust from Inside Out? *Admiral Robot: Is that Tune? And Rocky? and Bubble? *Miss Sprinkles: Hot Dog, Soccer Ball, Microphone, me, Shelly, Pipey, Ice Cube, and Balloon. *(The montage ends.) Results *Dahlia: Well, sorry if you weren't included in the montage. But we have a surprise for you all. *Chicken Nugget: There will be no elimination for this challenge. *Lippy Lips: Whaaaa? *Bucket: However, we do have Win Tokens for everyone who got every single one right. *Ribbon: Here's the list of who's who. #Rainbow Sparkle #Cupcake Queen #Fleur Flour #Ice Cream Kate #Buncho Bananas #Tara Tiara #Jessicake (World Vacation) #Admiral Robot #Starletta Shades #Donatina (World Vacation) #Peppa-Mint (Chef Club) #Rainbow Kate #Mystabella #Miss Sprinkles #Minty Paws #Donatina (Wild Style) #Duncan #Tocky Cuckoo Clock #Pamela Camera #Kooky Cookie (Wild Style) #Jessicake #Donatina (Chef Club) #Bubbleisha (Chef Club) #Rockin’ Broc #Celeste Rainbow Dress #Pinkie Cola #Lil’ Blaze #Yolanda Yo-Yo #Strawberry Kiss #Bree Birthday Cake #Shady #Choc N' Chip #Philippa Flowers #Opaletta #Freda Fern #Posh Pear #Milk Bud #Bling Unicorn Ring *Dahlia: Rainbow Sparkle, Cupcake Queen, Fleur Flour, Ice Cream Kate, Buncho Bananas, and Tara Tiara, congrats. You got every single one right. Each of you gets a Win Token. *Ice Cream Kate: Yihoo! *Sara Sushi: Hey, that's my line. *Fleur Flour: Yoylecake! *Captain Zoom: Hey, that's MOY loine! *Bucket: We took Milk Bud's advice because of budget cuts, just so you know. *Ribbon: So stay tuned for episode 2, when Miss Sprinkles, Lynne Spring, Connie Console, and Tayler Tee will pick team members. Epilogue *Scarletta Gateau: Cupcake Queen? You got everyone right? How is that possible? I thought you were dumb! *Cupcake Queen: Not really. In fact, I could be a great detective! *Foxy Lemons: Nice use of foreshadowing, Cupcake Queen! *Scarletta Gateau: This is getting weird. (exits)